1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scanning system for displaying a three-dimensional color image and more particularly, to a laser scanning system which displays a three-dimensional color image on a screen by utilizing a laser scanning method which enables the operator to view and rotate the color image three-dimensionally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of laser systems for displaying a color image are known in the art and have a plurality of disadvantages associated with them. Such disadvantages are, for example, that laser scanning system can only display color image in a two-dimensional format. These systems do not utilize the property of polarized light associated with the laser beam so that the operator can view the image three-dimensionally.